


Mr. and Mrs. Takasugi cum Sensei

by mutedweather



Category: Gintama
Genre: Again, F/M, I Tried, Lemon, Not rough enough, Sex, Shameless Smut, and now it's completed, for the second time this month, i forgot to make them such each other down there in this fic, i just.... realised that, idgaf if you disagree, lemonade, like the types you see in ero manga, milky lemonade, oh my fcking god, someone teach me how to write hardcore sex, takasugi and tsukuyo are the sexiest people in gintama, this means i have to write more takatsuki sex, to write sex, which is what i've been aiming to do anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedweather/pseuds/mutedweather
Summary: Takasugi and Tsukuyo as teachers AU. Engaged to be married. Having sex at school. One-shot. (Takasugi is going to be making many shots)





	Mr. and Mrs. Takasugi cum Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little-chocolatecosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=little-chocolatecosmos).



> Yesterday I was at the chemist, and this woman in front of me was taking forever to pay for her medication. It was a whopping $500 and the name of the drug came on the cashier machine. It was Hytrin. I googled the name on my phone because I was an unashamed snoop and she was still taking forever to process payment AND I honestly had nothing better to do. The google results I got was "to treat prostate enlargement." 
> 
> I think Takasugi Shinsuke has the *biggest* dick, and I don't care what Sorachi says about Yamazaki having the biggest dick. Yamazaki probably doesn't even have a big dick, he just needs Hytrin. His dick is probably just a strap-on.
> 
> Forgive my shitty title. You may not think so, but I think it's funny.

Takasugi Shinsuke knows that it’s not every day that he and Tsukuyo have the opportunity to leave together after school hours. For instance, just this past Monday he had to stay behind to tutor a student, and by the time he had finished it was already half past six. On Tuesday, he had a scheduled meeting with the school principal, and that too, took up a few hours. They were determined to go to the grocer’s on Wednesday, with every intention to prepare dinner together, but this time one of Tsukuyo’s students had a crisis; she ended up having to call the student’s parents and provide counsel. Thursday came around and elusively slipped through their grasp – for both of them were held hostage by an emergency staff meeting that didn’t end until eight o’clock in the evening. By Friday noon that day, they have both given up all hopes of leaving together that week, and instead begin to look forward to a good weekend together.

But of course Shinsuke can no longer wait for the weekend, even if it’s just one more day.

Is this not the norm of modern Japanese culture, where work is priority, after all? _Damn this to hell._ _You count on the government for your welfare but you are being betrayed. In the end we are corporate and government slaves._

He has work to do, and should not be thinking about spending time with his fiancée. _Get a grip, Shinsuke. It's already Friday._

He should not be, by any accounts, thinking bad and wrong but oh-so exciting thoughts about his fiancée. _Bullshit._

So when the bell rings for Mathematics at 1 P.M., he knows he has to grab this chance. It is now Sakamoto sensei’s turn to take over the class, followed by Hattori sensei’s class at 2 P.M. Takasugi-sensei will get two hours off. Shinsuke decides to slip over to the infirmary with the excuse of having a massive headache. He wonders why he had not used this excuse earlier during the week.

The corridor to the infirmary is deserted, free of pesky students. _Just perfect,_ he thinks as he places his hand on the door handle. He pulls and slides it to the side, and quickly slips in.

 

x-x-x

 

Tsukuyo sits staring at the screen of her phone with mouth slightly agape and her long legs crossed, high heel digging into the base of the swivel chair. She pinches the screen with her fingers and drags, enlarging the spot she wants to see. A tidy row of six-pack abs and a pair of pinkish-brown, elliptical, very obviously male nipples covers the screen. She feels her ears flushing hot, and swipes away the picture.

_Shinsuke, you idiot!_

“Why is your face so red? You’d better not be looking at the picture of another man.”

She swivels her chair sharply around.

There he is, looking at her with a disapproving voice and standing just a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets, his indigo tie hanging loose around the base of his neck.

_This guy! The nerve of him!_

Tsukuyo gets up from her seat, phone in hand, walks towards Shinsuke and flashes the screen in front of his face.

“Oi, where’s the rest of _your_ body?” She asks in a reprimanding tone, her voice low.

He lets out a loud chuckle and spreads out both his arms in an expectant hug. “The rest of my body is right here.”

She sighs, turns her back on him and returns to her seat. “We’re at school. Don’t you have things to do?”

If anyone asks Takasugi Shinsuke what his general mood at that exact moment is, he already has a reply ready: _hunger._ The kind of hunger that starts out like a soft hollow in your guts. 

She has barely touched the chair with her ass when he reaches out an arm and seizes her whole elbow, pulling her to her feet again.

“I just want a kiss,” he says in a deep, throaty voice.

He swings her body towards him, the other arm trapping her waist, and captures her lips with his. The swift intensity of his tongue catches her breath. It lashes into her mouth, sucking and drawing her in like a whirlpool of bright, white stars in space. Like a hungry animal, he devours her impatiently, appreciatively. She can tell he planned this. He smells of after-meal mints and floss. She consciously feels her legs weakening.

So she balls her hands into fists against his hard, strong chest. An attempt to support her own falling weight. Foolish, because he already has her in a tight embrace.

“Shinsuke...we can't -” she gasps as she forcibly parts her lips from him, in a voice so soft she doubts he has heard her.

But he has. He loosens his arms around her briefly. “You say that, but you’re not resisting me.”

His insistent mouth is instantly on hers once more. His hands spring back into action – and grab onto her ass, tugging at the zipper behind her tight, little black mini skirt. “No, wait,” she squeals, trying to squirm away.

“Weak,” he says breathily. “You’re _much stronger_ than this.”

With one hand he rubs up her back, feeling the hook of her bra through her shirt, itching to take the damn thing off. He fails. And with the other hand he continues to struggle with the zipper. And continues to fail. They disconnect their lips, fresh off each other’s taste, and starts a staring match – a live, connecting electricity circuit.

In a flash, she cups his face with both her hands.

And with ferocious strength, she pushes her lips onto his, forcing him to stagger backwards. His heart thumps in surprise – and then jumps with wild glee.

He clutches onto her back, and they stumble as he trips – fall, fall, falling onto the white, crisp sheets of the infirmary bed, kissing aggressively.

She lands on top of him, and their kiss again breaks. Now panting, he kicks off his shoes, props himself up with his elbow on the bed, and loosens his tie.

“Tsukuyo-sensei, I’m now in your care. Can you feel it?” He asks, shifting his hips up, and then down.

She sits straddling him, knees on the bed. His one movement rocks her hips to the back, and she feels his growing bulge in between her legs. Involuntarily, her body trembles and she lets out a moan.

Takasugi Shinsuke’s mood at that moment: _starving._

He pulls himself up, grabs her by the waist and starts grinding his hips against hers, his trousers against her exposed underwear.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders. “Don’t incite me, Takasugi-sensei…you've already gotten your kiss.”

“Aaah, sorry. I can’t be saitisfied with a mere kiss after all.”

He slides his hands in one swoop, up her breasts, cups them over her shirt, and starts massaging roughly.

“You’re too rough,” she stifles a moan with the back of her hand. “My buttons are going to fall off.”

“Then let’s take that shirt off. It’s been annoying me for fucking ages.” Hastily, Shinsuke unbuttons her shirt, and her large, bouncy breasts pop out in front of him. He then hurls the shirt angrily onto the floor. “Now we got rid of that stupid shirt.” He smirks at her.

Tsukuyo looks at him, a little pissed. “What about _your_ stupid shirt? Huh?! Why are you still clothed? You take it off, too!”

She extends both hands and starts undressing him with great vigour. She pulls the tie off his head, the loop dragging his side hair on its way up, fluffing it slightly.

He doesn’t know why this has become a competition for her, but he likes it. A lot.

Like little, excitable tiger cubs, they start having playful banters. Their whispers are low and giggly, breathing fast.

_Tsukuyo, I don’t like your stupid bra. It has to come off._

He takes it off.

_I don’t like your stupid belt, Shinsuke! Take it off!_

She unbuckles his belt and whips it off, chucking it onto the floor with great satisfaction.

_This skirt is stupid, because it isn’t transparent._

_Why would it be transparent, you idiot! Everyone would see!_

_Oh, that’s right, sorry. Anyway, I love these panties, but I prefer them off—_

_….Wait, did you got another pair of yakult-print boxers?! How many more yakult-print boxers do you need?!_

_…..Shut up, just take it off._

Now stark naked, she pushes him roughly down onto the bed. Lowering herself, she opens her mouth and lightly scrapes her teeth on his neck and down his collar bone. He grabs her waist and pushes her up, allowing her to roam her mouth all over his skin, her teeth scraping, sucking everywhere, her breasts brush across his chest, her nipples hardening against his, and his gradually hardening and erecting cock rubbing against her soft and wet pussy. “Maybe I should leave a mark here?” She asks playfully, placing a finger on the side of his neck – where his tie isn’t able to hide it.

“Hmm, I wonder who said, ‘we can’t….we’re in school, yadaaa~~~’ just a minute ago?” He asks, his big, rough hands caressing her smooth buttocks.

She rubs her crotch against his, making him grunt from arousal. “It’s your fault, I’m going to make you pay, Mr. Takasugi.”

“Do it. I’m going to punish you really hard later, Mrs. Takasugi” he says smiling, choking back an excited groan as she continues to rub and rub against him.

“Is that so, Mr. Takasugi?” She smiles mischievously. But instead of bending down to suck on him as she says, she reaches down the middle of her body and picks up his cock. It’s now incredibly hard, swollen, the skin on the head peeled to the back, and the tip is gently pulsating in her hand. She gives it a quick lick.

He growled softly.

Smiling, she positions herself – and slides his ripe cock into her wet trembling entrance. He inhales deeply. She whimpers. “Aaah!! You’re so…big~!” Her voice is small – she’s struggling to suppress her squeal, her excitement and needy moans. What if someone hears them?

He likes it when she says his cock is big. In fact, when she says his cock is big, he only gets bigger. “I’m going to make you come multiple times today, Mrs. Takasugi.” He says gruffly.

He moans again as she starts moving up and down, her insides rubbing his erect shaft. She smiles. “Maybe I’m the one who’s going to make you come multiple times.”

She places both hands on his very solid, very strong and dense chest, and increases her rocking speed. “Aaah~! You got bigger inside!” 

Her large breasts wobble freely as she rocks and rocks on top of him, her neck arching back, sending him into a dizzy frenzy.

_Those large, large tits..._

He catches them with both hands – they spill over his palms – and he squeezes them hard. She exhales ecstatically, arching her back and steadying herself with both hands on his thighs. _Smack, smack, smack._ She goes up and down his shaft.

His cock is burning, burning with heat, with slippery intensity inside her, and mind is fading out into a white blank. He links both her hands with his, and buoys her up. Up she goes and down she comes, his cock plunging in and out of her rapidly.

 _Smack, smack, smack._ Up down up down up down. She continues to whine with each plunge. Her breasts continue to bounce, blurring his vision. He’s going to spill. She’s still begging for more.

 _At this rate, she’s going to win_ , he thinks darkly _._

She looks down at him, flicks a tongue around her lips, and smiles naughtily. She lets go of his hands, lowers herself, pushes her bouncing breasts against him, then pulls away a bit, then pushes them towards him again. The movement is slight, but the stimulated breast-brushing against his lips is effectively hastening him to come.

“Mrs. Takasugi…” he groans. “I’ll make sure you come.”

“You’d better.” She breathes into his ear, lips brushing his face. She holds onto him tightly, now clinging onto his broad shoulders as she continues to rock herself into his groin with each pounding.

He decides to change the tide. Still embracing her, he grips her body tight around him and rolls over to the side, pushing her down on her back. Still inside her, he hovers above her, his strong, muscular arms trapping her body under him. He gazes at her lovingly, breathing heavily after that rocka-rocka boating session. She pants, eyes wide in surprise, chest heaving up and down.

He gropes her breast again with one hand, sticks out his tongue and licks it as he massages the other one. And then he starts sucking. She lets out a soft and seductive whine. “Aaah, Shinsuke—” she says, the back of her hand over her mouth. “More~”

He shoves his hips against hers, and plunges his cock deep into her. A high-pitched whine escapes her lips. Her breasts bounces.

He grunts, a drop of sweat runs down his temple. He’s now aware that a sheet of sweat is forming on his skin.

She cups her own breasts, and in front of him, massages and jiggles them even more.

Her eyes closed, she bites her lower lip. “Ahhh~~~Shinsuke~~~”

Takasugi Shinsuke’s mood at that moment: _ravenous._

His whole body is on fire. Well – the fire sensation is mostly concentrated on his dick right now. But.

But the aching, the perpetual, feverish yearning in his chest for this woman he will call _his wife_  – is like a bonfire. He will not stop now. _He can’t._

With his strong, muscular arms, he yanks both her legs towards the base of his cock, pulling her entire body towards him, heaving the legs onto his shoulders. He shoves his ever erecting, wet cock into her even wetter pussy, _hard_. She arches backwards from the force, breasts bouncing. A scream escapes her red lips. 

Before she catches her next breath, he rams his hips into her again with great force, the surprise causing her to swallow a gulp of air.

She gasps loudly.

“Shinsuke, you idiot. Someone will come, if they heard me.”

“Let them come. They can watch us _come_.”

“Idiot!”

Again, he pulls her legs towards him, and – rams in. His pounding rhythm quickening, harder, faster, more violent. She feels her insides contracting in response around his enormous penis, which is showing no sign of slowing down. The speed of his trusts _excite_ her. 

“Nnng..nngg…ngghhh” She whines and gasps with each hard thrust, her mind swirling from pleasure, her panting harder, her climax approaching.

So is his.

He needs to make her come before him.

She wraps her arms around his back, groping him, finger tips pressed against his skin.

Frantic, he dives headfirst into her neck, and showers her with wet kisses and sucking. She squirms from the ticklish sensation, her nipples hardening again. He locks his lips with hers, big hands aggressively shoving up the underside of even bigger breasts. Dexterous and skillfully, he fondles her delicious breasts, repeating into her ears in short breaths what a goddess she is.

The entire galaxy is compacted in that universe in her mind, and each star is burning fiercely, wishing to die. She trails her long nails along his back, scratching and digging into flesh.

He rams desperately, he pounds even harder, he now spanks her ass urgently, and in the process he keeps whispering her name, over and over. The sweet, aching feeling in between her legs translates into heat, moisture and tingles. And then —

“Shinsuke!” She comes.

“Ughhh!” he groans loudly as the whole tip of his cock finally fires off, and melts into an explosive supernova. His load pours into her. There is so much, that when he pulls his cock out of her, the white, opaque liquid drips out in a stream as she lies there, quivering.

He drops, panting heavily, on top of her, arms cloaking her svelte body, gently kissing her milky white shoulder.

She brings up a hand, and pulls his chin to her lips, kissing him softly amidst a slew of heavy breathing. “You pass the first round,” she replies.

They hear the school bell ring.

“Is that the first or second bell?” He asks.

“You have to go?” She sulks, trailing a finger down his trained abdomen. Their faces are within an inch of each other.

He instantly tackles her with a deep kiss, tongue traveling around her mouth for goodness knows how many times that day.

He pulls himself away slightly, the after-tremors on her lips telling him she wants him again. She pulls his waist in with her arms, touching and brushing her pussy against his cock again, breasts pressuring his chest .

“I’m going to have to clear the second and third round first, Mrs. Takasugi.”

Takasugi Shinsuke’s mood at that moment: _Secold helping, please._

 

x-x-x

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
